serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races Your race dictates where you start out, how your character treats others, and their personality in general, for the most part. There will not be any hybrid races, nor will there be any races not on the following list. Similar to the archetypes, each race has a set of typical or preferred archetypes that you technically do not have to follow, but it is recommended. Tellimen Telliman: The Tellimen are a race of man who prefer to live on the coast, controlling trade with their advanced naval technology. They are traders, scholars and diplomats, as well as hardened soldiers accustomed to life on the sea. The Tellimen are the most diverse race of Serathoul to the 'generic human race' Domain - {Chai Lou} Ocean and Forest Biomes Typical Archetypes - {Knight, Merchant, Diplomat, Bard, Monk, Scholar, Adventurer, Ranger, Craftsman, Pirate} Starting Items - {Flippers, Compass} Appearance - {Black Hair, Yellow/Tan Skin} Population - {4 Merchant, 1 Pirate, 1 Assassin, 1 Monk} Arborians Arborius: The Arborians are a race of elves who live off of the land, building their structures as a part of their forested home. Although generally a quiet folk, they love expression through the arts, living romantic lives in sanctuary from the other races. However, compared to the other elven races, the Arborians are the least reclusive, and most likely to venture out of their domain. Domain - {Sylvalia}Biome Typical Archetypes - {Ranger, Alchemist, Adventurer, Monk, Bard, Assassin, Wizard, Pirate} Starting Item - {Hermes Boots} Appearance - {Brown Hair, Tan/Light Brown Skin} Population - {7 Bard, 1 Ranger, 1 Assassin, 2 Adventurer, 1 Alchemist} Avians Avius: The Avians are an incredibly proud race of elves who make their home high in the sky, on floating islands where no one can disturb them. Avians are typically very skilled mages, and enjoy hoarding magical knowledge for themselves. Although Avian representatives are sometimes sent to the surface on diplomatic missions, anyone looking to permanently leave the domain of the sky elves is cast out in a shameful ritual called the 'Plummet' in which the subject is given a Lucky Horseshoe and forced to jump off of the island. The Avians are generally opposed to technology, preferring magical alternatives. Domain - {Ilynia} Islands Biome Typical Archetypes - {Scholar, Wizard, Monk, Paladin, Diplomat, Alchemist} Starting Item - {Shiny Red Balloon} Appearance - {Golden Skin, Any Hair Color, Typically Long Hairstyles, Bright Eyecolor} Population - {4 Wizard, 1 Alchemist, 1 Adventurer, 1 Scholar} Aquians Aquius: The Aquians are a mysterious, secluded elven race that prefer to be underwater, due to the existence of gills in their respiratory system in addition to their weak lungs. They are rumored to live in a hidden city far beneath the waves, but few have ever been allowed close enough to prove it. Much like their relatives in the sky, the Aquians are skilled with magic, but unlike them, they are not adamantly opposed to technology. Domain - {Marthsollus} Ocean Biome Typical Archetypes - {Wizard, Knight, Monk, Guardian, Engineer, Assassin, Scholar} Starting Items - {Neptune's Shell, 30 Cursed Torches} Appearance - {Very Pale Skin, Black Hair, Green Eyes} Population - {2 Assassin, 1 Knight} Lunari Lunari: The Lunari are a humanoid canine-like race that inhabit desert regions. They are both fearsome warriors and excellent craftsmen, rivaling even the Tellimen in their business savvy. In the deserts of Serathoul, the Lunari have fostered a unique and exotic culture. It is said that the Lunari patron god grants them immense power in the light of the full moon, further increasing their imressive combat skills. Domain - {Akravar} Biome Typical Archetypes - {Knight, Warlord, Guardian, Adventurer, Engineer, Craftsman, Merchant, Assassin, Pirate, Ranger} Starting Items - {Moon Charm, Anklet of the Wind} Appearance - {Brown - Gray Skin and Hair match} Population - {3 Craftsman, 1 Assassin, 1 Knight} Norse Norse Man/Woman: The Norse are a race of man, large in both stature and heart. A Norse society typically values strength above all else, and they are incredibly loyal to their friends. Living in the mountains, they have adapted to cold weather, and have become even more durable than they were in the ancient days. Domain - {Hjalhelm} Biome Typical Archetypes - {Guardian, Paladin, Knight, Warlord, Miner, Diplomat, Bard, Craftsman} Starting Item - {Titan Glove} Appearance - {Caucasian Skin, Blonde - Brown Hair, Typically Blue Eyes} Population - {5 Miner, 1 Guardian, 2 Warlords, 1 Merchant} Twa'lek Twa'lek: Often thought to be brutal savages, the human race of the Twa'lek dwell in the jungles and uphold a society based primarily on warfare. In a more extreme version of the Norse mentality, the most respected Twa'lek are fierce warriors, and their leaders are typically warlords. If you look deeper into their culture, you will find that they are actuallt sophisticated, and other skills such as wizardry and alchemy are often respected as well. The Twa'lek are renowned for their skill with boomerangs and their ability to thrive in the dangerous conditions of the jungle. Domain - {Ku'Draal} and Underground Jungle Biomes Typical Archetypes - {Warlord, Knight, Wizard, Ranger, Alchemist, Assassin} Starting Item - {Band of Regeneration} Appearance - {Dark Brown Skin, Dark Brown - Black Hair} Population - {2 Warlord, 1 Ranger} Vvarden Vvarden: The Vvarden, although not elves, are the most secretive of the races in Serathoul, eve moreso than the lofty Avians. They make their home deep under the surface, in gorgeously crafted structures, and it is forbidden for the Vvarden to see sunlight. The Vvarden are spectacularly gifted in the field of engineering, and they often riddle the surrounding caverns of their domain with traps in order to keep out the other races. Even outside of engineering, the Vvarden, sometimes simply referred to as 'dwarves' are rumored to have intelligence far exceeding that of the surface dwellers. No one on the surface has seen a Vvarden in ages, and they are beginning to fade into myth. Domain - {Tyrngheim} and Cavern Level Biomes Typical Archetypes - {Engineer, Miner, Craftsman, Paladin, Scholar, Wizard, Guardian, Ranger} Starting Items - {Obsidian Skull, Depth Meter} Appearance - {Pale Skin, Black - Dark Blonde Hair, Typically Bearded, Violet Eyes} Population - {6 Engineer, 3 Miner, 1 Ranger} on Appearance: If you intend to create an elderly character, gray hair is allowed on any race.